Christopher did 37 sit-ups in the morning. Ben did 19 sit-ups around noon. How many more sit-ups did Christopher do than Ben?
Answer: Find the difference between Christopher's sit-ups and Ben's sit-ups. The difference is $37 - 19$ sit-ups. $37 - 19 = 18$.